Ski slopes, slipping and Sara
by winks1999
Summary: Away from the lab at a conference Greg finds two of his favourite things in one place and one thing that brings him closer too these to things. My first fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Okay dokay ,this is my first fan fic and im not sure if this has gone right im crossing my fingers it has but im going to uncross them now as it's making it hard to type lol. It will kinda be T ratingsoon...

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the charctersand are not related to anyone who works on the show.But don't worry i have a plan...hehehe

* * *

Sara, Catherine ,Nick ,Warrick and Grissom were sat around the table in the break room. Greg wasn't there, he was currently finishing up on a case that him and Sara had currently been working on. They were all talking amongst themselves. Nick and Warrick were discussing the NFL and Grissom ,Sara and Catherine had started their conversation off talking about sleep patterns and ended up talking about Barbie's. Enter Eckile.

'This should be good' mumbled Warrick.

'Eckile how nice of you to grace us with your presence' said Sara.

He shot a look at her and she put her hands up as if in defence.

'Well if you don't want to know what I have planned for you..'

'No no!' They all shouted

Take a seat 'said Nick hurriedly 'want something to maybe a cup of cold coffee….. or how about half a mouldy biscuit '. He smiled.

'Sit Stokes' said Eckile 'O.K the only reason I'm here is because I have a proposition' He quickly moved on too the next sentence to avoid any smirk comments.

'There is a C.S.I conference coming up in Colorado and each U.S major city needs a representative team' and I've nominated you for Las Vegas.'

'Ahh geez Eckile your making me blush thinking of us like that' Nick said.

'Will there be any hot girls?' Warrick asked.

Catherine and Sara both looked at him.

'Your married?' Catherine said

'What…I was saying on behalf of Nick'

Nick quickly glanced over at him. ' Warrick dude you know I could get any girl I wanted.' he said defensively.

'Yeah…right' Catherine replied ' I'm saying that too the both of you'

'Anyways' Eckile interrupted 'Each representative team will have to give a 5-6 minute speech . There hoping that we can learn something form each other different techniques and so on but if were sending you guys there I'm not quite sure'

'Come on Eckile you and I both know that were the one of the best in the country cut us some slack.' Grissom said hating the guys arrogance.

'I'm sorry Eckile. Even though you sound so enthusiastic about us going I'm sorry there's no way I'm going to leave Lindsey when I could spend extra time with her. 'Catherine said

'Catherine there's no choice you either go to this conference or stay here and work. This isn't a holiday its more of what id like to call an informative weekend away.'

'Sounds like fun' Sara whispered

'What in the world is an ''informative weekend away''?' Nick said back. Warrick looked over and the 3 of them tried to stop themselves from laughing.

' Yeah well I'm sorry Eckile. I don't spend enough time with Lindsey as it is. I'm not about to take a weekend off on some ''informative weekend away'' when I could be with her…even if its only for a few hours.''

'O.K well let me give you the details.' He passed around a brochure which read on the front hill views escape.' Its going to be held at a skiing resort. It will all be paid for. The conference will be held in one of the three big halls that there are. It will be in two weeks time and you will have too have a speech prepared about your system of work, equipment you use etc.. I don't mind who gives the speech just make it good. You will go on a Friday and will either give your speech on Saturday between 3-5pm or Sunday 4 - 5:30pm.'

What's the catch? I mean you choose us over day shift. What you want us to work extra hours…make your teas and coffee…give you foot massages…'Sara smiled she could hear a few laughs coming from the other side of her.

'Well if you want me too offer it to the day shift…'

Again they all quickly said no.

' I just thought you may like the idea. You know see it as a favour, maybe a present from me'

'Eckile no offence or anything man but I think that I'd believe you giving us this weekend away and without a catch more if you came in a Santa's costume saying ''ho ho ho who's been a good boy and a good girl this year!''

This time everyone broke out laughing. Catherine was coming round to the idea flicking through the brochure pack it didn't't look so bad and if it were only two days maybe she could just get away. It did look beautiful. Maybe she could get her mum to babysit. She really was in the mood for a holiday right about know. It was about time aswell Eckile realised how hard they worked.

Nick starred at the brochure. No hot girls but a lot of cool ski slops. He wasn't the skiing type but hey a guy could learn.

Sara paused at the pages showing the types of rooms that there were. She smiled they looked like the dolls house she had always longed for. Speaking of rooms….

'Eckile what about rooms?' Sara questioned

'Basically two too a room' Eckile answered as he looked through the brochure. Sara smiled as she watched Eckile. With each page he turned she could really she how much the guy was wishing he would be on this trip.

' I take Sara then' Catherine said. ' I don't want to share with any smelly boys.' She teased looking towards Nick and Warwick's way.

'Fine Willows. Two can play at that game me Warwick we'll go together then.' Nick said.

Sara said' Then Grissom that leaves you with…'

At that moment Greg walked in. He poured himself a coffee and was oblivious to Eckile being there. He as started rambling on about how he had discovered On of the Lab Tec's "magazine " collection.

'Lucky Eckile doesn't't know about the whole…' he said turning around.

'Eckile! That whole Lab tech thing erm…'

' Save it Greg ' Eckile said cutting him off. He was rubbing his forehead.

Greg looked down kinda embarrassed. He looked up.

'Is everyone ok?' he said to break the silence.

' Everyone looks a bit ..'Greg pulled a sad face.

' Greg you and me are going to have to share a room together.' Grissom said bluntly.

' Griss, I know you cant stop thinking about this whole you and me thing but what have I said about talking about it in public ' Greg said jokingly.

There was silence.

Sara smiled at him and shook her head. Good old Greg. He always knew the right combination of things to make her smile. The jokes, the boyish looks he would give her every so often. The one with the cheeky Greg Sanders smile and puppy dog eyes. Having Greg on the team was simply great.

Eckile slid the brochure over and Greg picked it up. He flicked through it. The gang waited unsure of what he was going to say.

He looked up.

' This should be fun.' He said with that cheeky Greg Sanders smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Thankies for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

So there they were. Catching any spear time they could. In between working and sleeping ( if you could call it that, more like napping )they wrote there speech. Sat around the table usually half an hour before their shift would start the 6 C.S.I.'s would discuss how they would present their speech. Power point, presnation from cards and even a musical - from Greg, was thought of. In the end they decided to go for the power point presnetation, which caused much protest from Greg. The ride to Colorado was easy going. After meeting up at the car park a coach came to pick them up. There were already a few other teams on the coach as they took their places. Sara and Greg sat together with Grissom and Catherine in the opposite row and Nick and Warwick behind them. It was peaceful, apart from the odd game of ' I spy ' here and there and an incident involving a small popcorn/food fight between Nick, Warwick and Greg, most of the journey was spent catching up on somesleep and reading. Oncehim and Grissomwere settled in there rooms, Greg decided to stretch his legs a little.

He walked down the corridor, admiring the place. The red carpet was a deep red and was nice and…fluffy. Fluffy…the word rang through Greg's head and for some reason it made him smile. The walls were a clean, crisp cream colour and contrasted with the red carpet well.

'Mental note you really need to stop watching those DIY programmes on your days off ' he told himself.

He starred out of the window. The ski slops weren't full of people just the right amount. The Christmas trees (as Greg liked to call them) were stood tall above the small cabins and the main hotel area.

'Nearly as tall as were I'm standing but not quite' he teased them mentally.

The view looked beautiful standing about 30 ft above it.

He turned his head to the right. Here came another beautiful view heading straight for him.

'Greg?' she said

Everything she said to him made him turn into that 7th grade kid after his best friends older sister. Her voice hypnotized him.

' What you dreaming about this time dreamer?' She said cooingly.

'You and me on those slops' he told her.

At first she thought he was joking. But she studied his face. He wasn't. She laughed.

' Seriously. Don't they just look so….'

' Dangerous, to much for beginners, cold?'

' Come on. Where's your sense of adventure?'

' Sorry Greggo left it behind with my sense of rationality and logic.'

He smiled.

' You scared?'

' No just hungry' she said and was about to walk off when he lightly grabbed her wrist.

'Look my rooms just round the corner -'

'So is mine -

' Is that an invitation?

' What's your point?' She tried to hold back the smile forming on her face.

'We could be on those slops in 5 minutes. You and me skiing the slops wind our hair…

This time he stopped to study the look on her face.

' I'll bet you 5 bucks'

She rolled her eyes.

' Can you even ski?'

He nodded.

' My dad's, uncles, girlfriends, daughter actually turned out too be my dad's boss. So we used to go out to this house she owned some where in the countryside in the Christmas holidays. And this house was conveniently a 20 minute drive away from these ski slops. Ooh and there was this indoor ski place 30 minutes from were I lived.

Sara took a deep breath.

' Fine. I don't what kind of magic you just did here Mr. Sanders but it's worked. I'll go skiing with you.'

And with that she turned and started walking. He quietly let out a small yes.

' I heard that.' she called down from the hall.

He quickly tried to keep up with her and watch her at the same time. She wasn't going towards her room but his. Maybe she had memorized the route. Or maybe all those times she ' had to come this way the other toilet isn't working ' or ' some kind of electrical work's going on. I have to take the long way round.' She was really just coming this way beacuse…… If only she could hear what was going on in his mind now...


End file.
